


When The Truth Comes Out

by CleverUsernameHere



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dirty Talk, F/M, Implied Smut, Love Confessions, Non-Consensual Touching, Sibling Incest, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:09:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23160733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleverUsernameHere/pseuds/CleverUsernameHere
Summary: Meg, possessing Sam, confesses all of Sam’s dark, less than familial thoughts to his sister
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/You
Comments: 10
Kudos: 66





	When The Truth Comes Out

**Author's Note:**

> Request from tumblr: I always see sister incest fics with dean but since you want to write for sam, could you do one for him? Maybe dean and the reader are fraternal twins and sam is in love with her. I’m not a huge smut reader but I love implied smut. So could you do something where sam is maybe forced to confess his dark thoughts? Maybe by a spell or maybe he gets possessed? I like angst  
> ———
> 
> This fills my “Meg!Sam” square of SamWinchesterBingo

Your heart broke the second you walked back into the motel. Your little brother was seated on the edge of bed, his face buried in his hands. “Sam?” You muttered and he lifted his head slowly.

“I don’t know how this is happening.” Sam swallowed thickly, his eyes rimmed with red. “I don’t know why.” He shook his head and stood.

“It’s okay, Sam. We can figure this out.” You promised as your little brother paced back and forth.

“You have to stop me.” Sam said solemnly, a deep frown etching it’s way onto his face as he stopped in front of you. “Whatever it takes.”

“Sam, no.” You said sternly, crossing your arms over your chest in defiance. 

“Y/n, please!” Sam begged, stepping closer until you had to step back from the way he was towering over you. “I- I’m scared.” His eyes were desperate and shimmering with unshed tears.

“Look at me.” You ordered and Sam locked his eyes with yours, unmoving. “You wouldn’t do this. I know you, Sam. We’re going to figure out this mess together when Dean gets back.” You spoke, your tone full of assurance. 

Sam took a breath and nodded before exhaling deeply. “You’re so understanding.” Sam purred and raised his hand to your cheek. His thumb brushed over your cheek as he tucked his fingers under your jaw. You furrowed your brows as he stared down at you, noting instantly the way he blinked away his tears. 

“Sam?” You asked confused and shyly. You’d never get used to looking up at you little brother, it was odd to this day. But you never felt intimidated… until now. You couldn’t help the nervousness that stirred inside as he gazed down at you, his expression shifting. 

“You’re such a good sister, y/n.” Sam licked his lips. “So full of concern and kindness… one of the things I love about you.” You started to speak, only for you to freeze and your eyes to go wide when Sam leaned down.

His lips captured yours in a rough kiss before you were able to finally react. You shoved at his chest with horror in your eyes and Sam stumbled back with a huff. “What the hell is wrong with you?”

Sam glared at your sneered words, his hand locking around your wrist. He yanked you forward, his lip twitching into a snarl as he looked down at you. “You’re not Sam.” You murmured, watching as darkness flooded your brother’s eyes. A twisted smirk crossed his lips as his other hand locked around your neck.

You gasped for air as he shoved you back against the nearest wall, black eyes focused on you as you slowly fell into unconsciousness due to loss of air. Then everything went black, the last thing you saw being the smirk that was so unlike your brother.

-

You awoke to a throbbing in your head and neck as well as the cold, flat side of a blade running against your cheek. “Look who’s awake.” The demon mused in Sam’s voice, watching as your eyes fluttered fully open. “Bet you thought you wouldn’t be dealing with me again.”

“Meg.” You guessed in a growl and the demon in Sam chuckled, eyes flicking black. 

“Look at you, smarty-pants.” She mocked in Sam’s voice and smirked- both were very chilling. You pulled at your wrists, but as you suspected they’d been tied behind you with a thick rope around a column that your back was against. 

“Y’know, I’ve been watching you for almost an hour now… just waiting for you to wake up.” Meg’s eyes flicked from black to Sam’s hazel ones. “And I’ve just been trying to figure something out.”

“If you’re gonna kill me, just kill me.” You grunted, looking away from Sam’s emotionless eyes. You had to remind yourself that it wasn’t really your brother, it was a demon. 

Meg grinned darkly, a wicked smile stretching across Sam’s lips. “I just don’t see what he sees in you.”

The demon in your brother trailed the knife from your cheek down your neck and to your chest. The tip of the blade hooked into the collar of your shirt and Meg pulled it down roughly, slicing through the cotton and leaving your chest exposed. “I can’t help but be curious as to why Sam wants this so bad.”

“What the hell do you mean?” You narrowed your eyes at the demon’s eyes, unable to fight your own curiosity. 

“He thinks about your lips a lot...” Meg hummed, bringing the knife to rest on your bottom lip. You held still, shocked eyes watching your brother’s face as the demon stared at where the blade touched you. One flick of the wrist and you could be sliced. “How they’d feel connected to his, how they’d part of you were to moan his name, how they’d stretch around his cock...” The demon snickered and you narrowed your eyes. “Your pretty eyes staring up at him as he takes you for the first time.”

You finally allowed yourself to breathe when Meg pulled the blade away from your lips. “What’s the point of this, Meg?” You glared.

“Because you deserve the truth.” Meg mocked and you rolled your eyes. “No, sweetie. You need to know how really screwed up Sammy is. Because he’s got so much darkness in him, you’ve really got a sick baby brother, y/n.”

“You’re lying.” You spit out and the demon just chuckled wickedly.

“Really now? Are you sure about that?” Meg cocked her head to the side with a smug look. “Do you remember that Halloween when you were in highschool?” Meg pondered after searching through Sam’s memories. Your lips tugged into a frown in confusion. “You went to your first party and you came home drunk.” She reminded and your eyebrows shot up when you realized what she meant.

“Why the hell does that matter?” You snapped at the demon, no idea why she was even bringing that up. Hell, you didn’t even know why it was in Sam’s memories or why it mattered.

“You stumbled in the door and just fell flat right on the bed and passed out. Sammy here got nervous and tried to check on you…” Meg clicked Sam’s tongue and made a little chuckling sound when you cheeks filled with blush. “But then he got a little distracted. Your tits were about to spill outta your tank top and your legs were spread open and little Sammy could see right up your skirt... and he got so hard.” It was insanely unnerving how much it sounded like Sam was really the one talking. Meg just chuckled, running a clammy hand over your stomach and up to your chest.

“He just couldn’t keep his hands to himself. It was like he couldn’t stop himself.” His large hand cupped your breast through your bra. You gasped when Meg gave a squeeze. “Remember when you freaked out about the hickey on your chest the next morning? You ran to the bathroom… probably thought it was that Tommy kid who invited you.” Meg poked Sam’s tongue out past his bottom lip as she scanned you up and down. 

“It wasn’t him, baby. That was Sam. He was kissing all over you, so eager, knowing you weren’t gonna wake up to catch him feelin’ you up.” You twitched away when you felt fingers run through your hair. “Kid came in his pants just from rubbing’ against you. That moment was when he realized that he couldn’t deny his dirty thoughts and feelings anymore. He finally accepted them.”

The demon cackled at the look of betrayal on your face. “See that? That is priceless.” You clenched your eyes shut, trying so hard to block out the feel of your own brother’s hands on your body. “He’s listening to everything, you know that? He can hear what I’m saying and see what I see.” The hand still in your breast gave another squeeze and your body twitched. “He’s trying so hard not to enjoy the view.” Meg scoffed a little as she fondled your breasts with Sam’s hand. “He wants me to shut the hell up and leave you alone… but we’re just getting to the fun part.”

You clenched your jaw shut as you tried to block out the demon’s words and the feel of Sam’s hands. “Your little brother wants to fuck your brains out and you’re not even gonna say anything?” The tone was almost disappointed and you just took a deep breath. “Fucking look at me!” The demon snapped, the hand in your hair moving to grip your jaw. “Your brother has been screwed up for a really long time, y/n. When are you just going to realize that?”

Your eyes snapped open to meet the dark eyes of the demon possessing your brother. “You said what you said and I don’t believe you.” You acted as if you were calm, as if you truly believed your own words. 

You hated that she was invading Sam’s entire being. You hoped your brother wasn’t suffering… and you really hoped she wasn’t telling the truth about Sam. 

“There’s a reason he always offers to be the one to share his bed, y/n. There’s a reason he never corrects anyone when they assume you two are a couple. There’s a reason your panties go missing and there’s a reason he ‘accidentally’ walks in on you changing.” The demon explained with a bite in her- in Sam’s- tone and the words made your stomach churn. “You've been so blind for so long to his darkness…”

“If… if what you’re saying is true, then why tell me? What’s the point?” You finally met the demon’s gaze, your expression firm. “Why am I even here, Meg? Why am I not dead on the ground already?”

“You should’ve just killed Sam when you had the chance. We wouldn’t be here if you had gone along with my plan.”

“Well I’m glad I didn’t, you demonic bitch. I’d never hurt my brother. ” You growled out. “You’re the idiot on some petty mission.” 

“Really, y/n, petty? You and your brothers sent me to hell! I want revenge.” She sneered and you opened your mouth to speak, but she cut you off. “Before you ask ‘why Sam’, it was out of convenience. Sam’s the one going darkside and when Dean sees what he’s done to his big sister… I think that finally draws the line. I called him, by the way. He should be getting here in about ten minutes. Just in time to see.”

“See what?” You growled, but Meg continued with her spiel. 

“If I hurt you it would hurt Sam and Dean, yes. But if Sam hurts you? Well, I get him out of the way by the hands of your other brother. Sam’s gone, you’re hurt, and Dean’s screwed up even more. The two of you spend the rest of your lives angsting over Sam. It’s a win-win… win.” 

You watched as she stood with Sam’s body, pulling away from you and looking down with a dark smirk. “I just thought you should know why. After all, Sammy’s thoughts led me to have the idea.” You pull at your binds harder than before when both of Sam’s hands move to his belt. “I was just gonna slit your throat, but one look into his thoughts and memories and… well, I think getting raped by your brother will hurt a lot worse, physically and psychologically.” You swallowed thickly when the buckle clinked and Meg chuckled like a twisted version of your brother. 

“Y’know he used to fuck that girlfriend of his and imagine it was you. If he closed his eyes and positioned her so he couldn’t see her face… he could pretend. He always got off the fastest that way, thinking about burying his cock in your tight little cunt.” You really thought you were going to be sick at the images Meg planted in your head and you prayed they weren’t truly your brother’s. 

Before the demon in Sam could strip him of his pants, the door to the abandoned bar was being kicked in. “He’s early.” The demon muttered, fixing Sam’s pants and grasping the knife. You were almost grateful when the demon pressed the knife to your neck rather than proceeding with the previous plan.

“What are you doing, Sammy?” Dean called when he approached.

“I don’t want to kill her, Dean! But I can’t stop myself.” It was disturbing how much it sounded like Sam. You try to yell for Dean, to tell him Sam is possessed, but the demon locked one of Sam’s big hands over your mouth.

“You wouldn’t hurt your sister.” Dean countered, acting as calm as he could. 

“Just like I wouldn’t hurt another hunter?” Sam’s voice snapped back and you clenched your eyes tight, feeling the blade press harder into your skin. A thin droplet of blood drizzled down your neck and you tried to remain calm. 

Before he could get another word out, Dean was moving into action. He splashed holy water and the demon yelled, eyes flooding black with a growl. Instead of fighting, Meg made her getaway in Sam’s body. 

“Go after him, Dean.” You told your brother when he started to untie you. “It’s Meg.” His scowl deepened.

“She do anything?” Dean finished undoing the knots and pulled you free. He ran his thumb over the nick on your neck and you shook your head. He neglected to comment on the fact that you’re clothing was cut and your body was exposed.

“Just talked a lot.” You spoke vaguely as Dean helped you to your feet. “Let’s get Sam back.

-

You used what you could find in Bobby’s first aid kit to clean the wound on Sam’s forearm. You tried to be as gentle as you could as you cleaned the bind that Meg had seared into his skin along with the burn Bobby had used to break it. 

“You can’t even look at me, can you?” Sam questioned suddenly when he looked to your face. You hadn’t even acknowledged him yet. “You haven’t said a word either.” 

“What am I supposed to say, Sam?” You finally looked up to his tired yet desperate eyes. 

“She was lying, y/n.” Sam’s tone was more of a plea than anything else and you looked away from his gaze. “How could you believe a demon over your own brother?”

You were silent for a long moment, focusing back on Sam’s injuries. You swallowed thickly before you sighed. “How did she know about the hickey?” Your whispered inquiry had Sam tensing.

“What do you mean?” Sam questioned after another prolonged silence. 

“I never told you.” You looked up to meet his eyes again. You really didn’t want to believe the demon, but you could see how nervous Sam was getting. “I asked Dean what to do because I knew he’d help me without judgment. I never told you.” 

“Dean must have.” Sam shot back defensively and you frowned. “You know how he is.” Sam tried to cover up his shaky tone with an awkward laugh, glancing away when you held eye contact.

“He wouldn’t do that, Sam. Not with that, he promised me. I didn’t want you thinking partying was okay...” You spoke as calmly as you could, but your mind was still racing. You couldn’t fight your curiosity, not after everything Meg had said. You had to know for sure. “Was she telling the truth about any of it?” Sam’s throat bobbed when he swallowed and you pressed the subject further. “Look me in the eye, Sam, and tell me she was lying.” 

Sam furrowed his brows in deep concentration, you weren’t sure what was running through his mind though. What you did see was his lip quiver as he sucked in a breath. “I’ve loved you longer than I can remember.” Sam confessed in a whisper and you swore your heart stopped.

It was one thing when an untrustworthy demon was taunting you, but Sam telling you it was the truth? It was too much. You felt frozen, unsure of what to say to your brother as his free hand landed over the back of yours.

“She was right, okay? I- I can never stop thinking about you.” Sam looked almost pained as he forced himself to confess what he had hidden for so very long. “But she a demon, Y/n, of course she made it all about sex, and that’s not…” Sam glanced at you and he felt his heart clench. “I’ve wanted for so long to know what it would feel like to hold you, to kiss you… how sweet it would sound if you told me that you love me the way that I love you.” 

Sam’s hand uncovered yours and moved to cup your cheek. You flinched away from his touch and you swore you saw heartbreak cross your little brother’s features. “My whole life, all I’ve ever hoped for is to be able to say that to you without you looking at me like you are now.” 

“Like what?” Your voice was a mere whisper as you spoke. 

“Like you’re disgusted.” Sam’s eyes were glossy with unshed tears as he croaked out his words.

“I… I don’t know what to say, Sam. I don’t know what you expect me to do.” You shook your head slightly, unable to even grasp everything that had just been said. “I need a minute.” You decided suddenly and stood, hating having to look at Sam’s sorrow filled expression.

“I’m sorry!” Sam cried out when you began to walk away. Your body froze and Sam stood from the table. “I’m so sorry just… just please look at me.” Sam begged and you reluctantly turned and gazed up at him.

“How did this happen, Sam?” You pleaded for an explanation. “I’m your sister- I practically raised you!”

“Exactly, y/n! You raised me, you cared for me and loved me and I just… I don’t know why I feel like this, okay? I know it’s messed up and I know it’s wrong, but I- I can’t stop it.” Tears leaked down Sam's cheeks as he professed to you, begging you to understand. 

You really didn’t like seeing Sam hurt, but you didn’t know what to do. What could you do? What could you say to your brother after he confessed his love for you? You didn’t know why, but you felt a tear slip down your cheek. You quickly wiped it away, but Sam noticed. Sam always noticed every small detail about you.

It pained him, knowing that his words had been so overwhelming they brought you to tears. “You have every right to hate me.” Sam’s voice was shaken as he took a step closer, only for you to take a step back. All Sam wanted was to reach for you, but he couldn’t. 

“Maybe I should go, Sam.” You dropped your head and mumbled with a sigh.

“You can’t, y/n. Please.” Sam all but whimpered and you hugged your arms around yourself. “I know it’s selfish, but I need you. I need you and Dean needs you. Please don’t leave.” With every sentence, Sam was stepping closer and closer. You gasped when your back hit the wall. Sam stood in front of you, only a few inches away as he gazed down with sad eyes.

“You don’t have to talk to me or hell, even look at me. But you can’t leave.” Sam’s hand grasped yours suddenly, squeezing it tight when you tried to pull away. “I’m sorry.”

You were silent for a long moment, watching as Sam held your hand in his own. Then he brought your hand to his lips. Your whole body tensed when he kissed the back of your hand.

“It’s not your fault.” You said through the lump in your throat. Your hand, the one Sam wasn’t holding, found his face. You stroked a strand of his hair back and then you caressed his cheek. “I could never hate you, Sam. It’s okay.” 

Sam nuzzled into the touch, his eyes staying on yours for another long while. Then his hand dropped yours and moved to cup your cheeks.

“Sam, what the hell?” You turned your head and pushed at his chest when Sam tried to lean down. 

“I- I thought-“ Sam stuttered out, swallowing thickly as he looked to you. 

“Sammy, no…” you shook your head as you tried to let him down gently. Sam’s brows furrowed in distress for a moment and you really wished Dean hadn’t left with Bobby. You hadn’t planned on telling Dean, but now with this, you knew Sam would need help sorting out his emotions. And he couldn’t do that easily with you, seeing as how you were one of the roots.

“You said it was okay…” Sam looked to you desperately for an answer, his bottom lip quivering and his brows furrowed. You hated seeing him hurt and you hated that you had caused it.

“I didn’t mean that I wanted…” you couldn’t even say it, you just hoped he could understand.

“Why is it so bad, y/n?” Sam’s tone shifted from sorrow to a form of desperation and urgency. “You know how we grew up. You know how close we were- how we are.” Sam pressed his body closer to yours. “It’s not that unreasonable.”

You understood him trying to justify it to himself, but there was no chance of you agreeing. And yet he still tried. “Just let me try. Let me show you.” He pressed further, sniffling his tears back. “Let me show you I love you.”

You couldn’t get a word out- Sam had already pressed his lips to yours. He held your face tight, not allowing you to pull back no matter how hard you tried. His lips moved hungrily against yours in the one sided kiss. He groaned at the feeling of your soft lips finally being against his, even if you struggled against him.

“Sam, no.” You tried to turn your head, but then he sank his teeth into your bottom lip hard enough to draw blood. You whimpered when you tasted copper and Sam pulled back, only to rest his forehead against yours. 

“Meg was right, okay? She made me realize what I want.” Sam muttered, going in for another kiss despite your protests. Once he had his fix, he pulled back again. One hand fell from your face to trail down your chest then your stomach. 

You gasped and started to truly put up a fight when Sam forced his hand down the front of your jeans, but he was too strong. “The things Meg said, what she had planned… I can’t stop thinking about it. It’s wrong and it’s dirty, but fuck, y/n, she knew. She knew what I wanted and how badly I wanted it.” 

“Sam, you need to stop! I know you’re dealing with this and being possessed, but-“ your plea was cut off when he found your lips again roughly. His tongue forced its way past your lips, his kiss deepening as he fought you for access. His other hand, the one not pressing down the inside of your pants and between your legs, snapped to grip your wrists together when you reached to push him away again. 

“She’s right, I must’ve been born bad to think and feel like this.” Sam confessed when he parted from you. He gripped both of your small wrists in his large hand, his lust blown eyes searching out yours.

You really wished he had told you more about Meg’s time possessing him. You guessed that sharing his body led to lots of internal interactions… whatever she had said, she had screwed with Sam’s mind. He was still clouded.

But that didn’t matter because he was stronger and determined. You felt frozen, unable to move or deny your brother as he overpowered you and kept pinned you to the wall. “I love you so much. Just let me show you.” When you looked into Sam's eyes, you convinced yourself you still saw black. It was the only explanation… it had to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Likes and comments are like gold to me and mean a lot! <3


End file.
